When Blind Dates Become a Bit Too Expectant
by gabigaill
Summary: Piper always sets up Annabeth on blind dates in hopes that she will fall in love. They usually end up horribly. This one is an exception (because Piper hasn't planned it). College AU.


08-17-15

A/N: So I finally got a tumblr. It's ComeUnderTheCovers1 and I'm going to be uploading most of my fanfictions from here on there as well, including more short drabbles. So if you want to check those out or ask me any questions, head over to tumblr. I also have a ficrec tag where I have all of my stories if you want to check that out.

;

"I swear you're gonna love this guy," Piper announced to Annabeth. Piper, as supreme matchmaker of their friends, has spent this whole semester trying to set Annabeth up. So far, Annabeth hasn't been too impressed with Piper's skills in that particular area.

"You say that every single time! This is, what, the third guy _this month?"_ Annabeth exclaimed, clearly exhausted with Piper's constant insistence that she "find a boyfriend before the end of freshman year". "I have three more years of college and a shit load of year afterwards. I'm not in a rush."

"But please? For me? Just this last time, I promise," Piper begged. Piper's pleading face eventually wore Annabeth down, and she agreed. She swore Piper could make her do anything.

"Great! This is great. You'll love him Annabeth, you just wait."

;;

As it turns out, Annabeth ends up leaving her date early, faking a family emergency. When Piper finds out, Annabeth is in huge trouble.

"What the fuck, Annabeth? Really, walking out on this amazing guy on an amazing date, which I'll have you know, I meticulously planned out for you in hopes that you'll just fall in love already," Piper yelled over the phone. Annabeth just ended up setting the phone down, while putting in on speaker to change out of this clingy black dress Piper picked out especially for this date. "How could you do this? I swear Annie, you are going to grow up alone."

"Pipes, all the guys you pick out are guys you'd date. Not me. I don't want someone who's the quarterback for their school football team." Annabeth explained.

"I know what this is about."

"What is it about? The fact that you are a horrendous matchmaker when it comes to your best friend?" Annabeth questioned, barely intrigued to know what Piper thought of the whole situation.

"You still like Jackson."

"WHAT?" Annabeth was furious that Piper could even suggest she still harbored feeling for her best friend. Pausing her yelling at Piper, Annabeth forcefully tugged the bottom of her oversized T-shirt over her head, after throwing her bra onto the dresser by her bed. "No. No, no, no, no, no."

"I knew it! Denial is the first step, Annie."

"Quit calling me 'Annie'."

;;;

As per usual, about two weeks after Piper and Annabeth's talk on the phone, Piper came up with what she called a "grand idea". This grand idea involved Annabeth being blindfolded and led to an unbeknownst location. She knew what Piper was doing. Enlisting the help of Jason, she had decided to squeeze her into this backless white dress, in the hopes that Annabeth wouldn't, yet again, run away from this truly exasperating job Piper had performed as her "unofficial and unpaid" matchmaker. Piper had promised that the last time she set her up on a date would, in theory, be her last. But being led by Jason to a chair that Annabeth had to assume (because of this fucking blindfold that was hindering her sight) was placed in front of a table. Jason had carefully set her down in the chair, instructing her not to remove the blindfold until she felt someone tap her shoulder.

Huffing her chest out in annoyance, Annabeth agreed, hearing Jason's footsteps get softer as he walked away.

;;;;

It had to have been at least fifteen minutes between the time Jason had left and now. Whatever this was that Piper had planned up her sleeve was taking too long, and it was slowly getting darker. Annabeth grew nervous at the idea that her friends had forgot about her and this stupid date and had left her here, alone and blindfolded for some rabid bear to come and attack her. Her breath had started increasing to a soft pant. She tentatively reached up and undid her blindfold, taking a few moments to blink her eyes and get used to the candle light.

"Wow. You lasted longer than I expected."

Annabeth whipped her head around, hoping to all the gods that he voice she had heard wasn't real. But to her slight dismay (and a little bit of relief), she turned around, coming face to face with none other than Percy Jackson.

"W-what?" she asked, surprised to see him here. She was hoping Piper had forgotten about their conversation when she had accused Annabeth of still liking Percy.

"I've been standing behind you for the past 10 minutes. I know you hate surprises, so I figured you'd have taken off your blindfold way before. I underestimated you Chase." He delivered, while slowly making his way around her chair to the other side of the table, without forgetting to tap her shoulder on his journey there.

"So how'd Piper convince you to do this?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Piper? McLean? She's been setting me up on dates this whole semester. We had a conversation on the phone where she was so insistent that I was in love with you and declining all these guys because of that. Last time she promised me it would stop, but here I am. With you," She gulped out her answer, looking up at his face a getting no hint of recognition for what she was saying.

"Piper d- I mean yah. Um- yah so if you don't wanna suffer through another one of these date things, you could go home," he said, with an unreadable expression.

"No. No, I think I'll stay for this one."

;;;;;

When Annabeth saw Piper the next morning in the commons, she knew she had to chew her out for breaking her promise of ending her professional relationship regarding Annabeth's love life. Piper was sitting by the fountain, checking her messages, most likely for a text with an explanation from Annabeth on why she was late. Truth is, she had enjoyed last night. She and Percy rarely got to hang out together alone besides the occasional study session. Though mixing Percy and Annabeth with champagne always had horrible consequences, and Piper knew that. It usually ends up with some horribly un-thought-out jokes from none other than her best friend, as well as a horrible headache the next morning. Surprisingly, Annabeth didn't seem to regret it one bit.

"Beth, where were you- God, you look like hell. What happened last night?" Piper was truly worried for her best friend's health, and it didn't help that she seemed to be irked with Piper at this particular moment.

"Oh, like you don't know?" Annabeth had a huge migraine, and although she truly wasn't mad at Piper, the fact that Piper tried to deny it made her head throb worse.

"I really don't. Did you get drunk last night? Oh my God, did you hook up with someone?"

"No! Piper no, I didn't hook up with anyone."

"But you got drunk?"

"Yah. Off of that champagne you left for Percy and me. Honestly, Piper I'm not that mad. I actually had fun last night and-"

"What are you talking about, Annie? Are you still drunk or something?"

"So you're going to sit there and tell me that you didn't decide to set me up on another date?"

"No, Beth! I told you that I wouldn't anymore."

"But Jason…"

"Jason told me he was helping Percy with something last night and… Oh my god. Annabeth, do you not see what's happened here?"

"Not exactly. And can you quit screaming Piper?" Annabeth asked, rubbing her head from the continuous throbbing delivered by too much alcohol.

"Annabeth, Percy set you guys up on a date. It was a surprise. Oh my god. I can't believe this! Actually, yes I can. I knew he had feelings for you and when you never took up any of the guys I offered to set you up with-"

"Piper, are you being completely honest with me here?" Annabeth asked, bouncing her leg up in down in anticipation of Piper's answer. She didn't know what answer she was hoping for.

"Yes! Now go. Find Jackson and give him a big, wet kiss on the lips for me," Piper exclaimed with an untamable grin.

"Fuck you, Piper," Annabeth said as she gathered her stuff into her bag and started walking fast-paced to AP Biology, which she knew was Percy's first period.

As she was walking away, careful not to trip over anyone, she heard a shout from Piper's direction.

"When you get back!" Piper yelled, sending along a wink, which made Annabeth laugh. She loved her friend, and even if Piper occasionally got on Annabeth nerves when she set her up on blind dates, she couldn't get rid of her.

;;;;;;

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled down the hallway, which probably wasn't a good idea, taking into account of her massive headache. A messy blob of black hair whipped around in response.

"Hey, Beth-"

His sentence was cut of short by Annabeth grabbing him around the waist and pulling him flush against her body, letting her forehead rest on his, noses rubbing against each other. Her hands traveled up his spine, settling themselves on his jaw line, cupping his cheeks.

"You're move, Jackson." Her breath fanned over Percy's face, and he swore she was doing this just to embarrass him.

Slowly, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to, he bent his face lower and angled it, so his lips slotted perfectly with hers. Pulling Percy's bottom lip into her mouth between her teeth, Percy swore. His lips were chapped from the cold outside, but his hands were warm on her hips. She pulled back, albeit unwillingly.

"That was from Piper," she said panting from lack of oxygen, while leading him towards an empty classroom. Once they were inside, his hands traveled to the backs of her thighs, hoisting them up so her legs could wrap around his hips. "Now this one's from me."


End file.
